<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You Are Mine" (Asmodeus x Ketch) by OglingHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109952">"You Are Mine" (Asmodeus x Ketch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OglingHell/pseuds/OglingHell'>OglingHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Dominance, Episode Related, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Painful Sex, Painplay, Smut, Submission, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OglingHell/pseuds/OglingHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in S13 Ep 17<br/>(yes that is enough to get my imagination going. I mean, every time Asmodeus and Ketch meet it feels like they're about to rip each other apart or have extremely hardcore sex with a lot of teasing)</p><p>A short story of domination, power and sex between Asmodeus the Prince of Hell and Arthur Ketch. What is Ketch really thinking? We shall never know, but we can try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Arthur Ketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You Are Mine" (Asmodeus x Ketch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy this :) Pls feel free to tell me your thoughts on this!<br/>Update: this story is also available in Wattpad!</p><p>WARNING: mention of (almost) choking and sadism in general! This is NOT vanilla!<br/>Also English is not my mother tongue. luv y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus: "You're mine, Ketch".</p><p>As Asmodeus said this with his raspy voice, Ketch trembled. It wasn't the first time someone considered him as property, but it was the first time someone overpowered him physically and mentally. He knew he could not escape Asmodeus. It was either obey or die.<br/>
As Ketch sat on the floor against a column, frustration, anger and powerlessness filled and stirred his insides, making a terrible concoction of misery and self-loathing. He had always had the upper hand, he always knew more than his enemies, and if not, he could always make it work his way and get out alive. Until now.<br/>
Asmodeus looked at Ketch with his constant sneer, the controlled fierceness in his eyes accentuated by the torches in the room. He paced slowly around Ketch, letting him know with every step how cornered Ketch was. He was superior and he wouldn't let anyone, even less so a human, doubt that fact. But Ketch still had those walls inside him, those that all people need to maintain a sense of themselves. If Ketch was to be his completely, his tool, then he didn't need those walls. Of course, he had broken Ketch physically, his face almost disfigured by Asmodeus' blows and his own drying blood. </p><p>Asmodeus continued: "No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you're mine".<br/>
Ketch twitched.<br/>
Gabriel was there the whole time, he saw everything happen, except what was brewing inside the other two. One was dominating and the other was being dominated, that was clear as day.<br/>
Now, the reasons behind each of these and all that was concealed behind this purely animalistic act was much deeper, somewhere they couldn't be seen.<br/>
Gabriel was there, Asmodeus remembered. Why, this is perfect!, he thought. Certainly, humiliation is much needed right now so that this puppet realizes his position once and for all. "Gabriel, don' shut yer eyes now. Get a good view and see for y'self how easily I can break one of God's 'tough' toys", said Asmodeus as he grabbed Ketch's face roughly and made him look into Gabriel's eyes, who whimpered and scrambled away from the bars.<br/>
Asmodeus then said, "Blow me". Ketch tensed his jaw and spat at his face. The demon chuckled and waved his hand, making Ketch writhe in pain, as if his spine was being ripped out. "Do it, boy. You know I can do much worse", hummed Asmodeus, enjoying Ketch's look of absolute disgust and suffering. Arthur's whole body was aching, though not only with pain. He unzipped the prince's white blood-stained pants, pushed down the underwear and held the limp demonhood for a moment before resentfully putting it in his mouth. The taste of his own blood mixed together with the other's sweat and sulphurous body odor was enough to make him gag, but the demon held his head in place and pushed himself deeper into Ketch's mouth. How could he, a trained until exhaustion "cleaner" of the Men of Letters, be doing such a thing under the orders of a Prince of Hell? It was wrong. Terribly wrong. There was something, though, that kept nagging him and he hoped Asmodeus wouldn't notice: he was completely, unmistakeably erect. "Don't you think of nothin' else, puppet", groaned Asmodeus, "use your tongue!". Ketch trembled. He concentrated on the dick inside his mouth so as to forget his own, hoping it would go away. He felt Asmodeus' girth, heat and taste as he moved his tongue around, then up and down until the base, along the shaft and over the urethra. Asmodeus started thrusting his hips rhythmically, a deep grumble resonating in his throat all the while. Ketch was feeling it as well, even if he couldn't admit it even to himself, his underwear hopelessly soaked in precum, his member so hard it was painful. As he felt it more and more, he produced more, thicker saliva that slid nicely all around the sneering demon's cock. Ketch sucked harder, making incredibly erotic sounds, the wetness of it all clearly audible. Squelch, slurp, and so much more as he increased the pace. Asmodeus' breathing became turbulent and fastened as he was nearer the edge. Ketch at this point couldn't handle the pain and started rubbing himself over his clothes, from his nipples to his thighs. Somehow Arthur's mouth became hotter by the second, until Asmodeus' thought his dick would melt inside. Ketch's head went back and fro, as did Asmodeus' hips, every thrust hitting deeper inside Ketch's throat while his tongue went crazy all around his rock hard rod, barely able to breathe. The demon gripped onto the human's hair and dug his nails into the other's skin until red painful petals fell. With one violent thrust he came inside Ketch's mouth, forcing him to swallow it all.<br/>
At this point none of the two beasts in heat cared about anything other than feeling good, though it was clear who was the master. Gabriel, in his cell, tried to not hear or see any of it as hard as he could.<br/>
Asmodeus took his white jacket off and undid only the first buttons of his white shirt as he pulled up Ketch from the ground and threw him against the nearest table, knocking his breath out with the impact. As he mockingly caressed the hunter's hair he said, "This really is your thing. You are a man of action after all". He then noticed Arthur's raging boner, which dripped so much precum it leaked unto his navy blue pants. Asmodeus thought of ripping it off to make him suffer, but that would probably kill him, and this human puppet was too much fun to lose as of yet. He ran one finger from Ketch's head, slowly down his back, around his ass and slightly groped the hunter's dick. Ketch let out a grave moan. Pounding him was too easy and not humiliating enough. No, he had to make Ketch do something by himself. So he stepped back and told Ketch he would do nothing else. "If you want to continue, boy, you will beg for it", he growled contemptuously. Ketch wanted to release and the wait was killing him. Feeling embarrassed was not an option anymore in the face of such undescribably sinful pleasure, or so hoped Asmodeus.</p><p>The Prince sauntered back to the throne, crossed his legs and waited, a leer plastered on his face. He himself was filled with lust, but conquering Ketch's mind was much more gratifying and oh so sweet for a tyrant. He was wrong, however. He underestimated Arthur. As weak as the human was, Arthur looked defiantly at the demon and laughed. "You cannot possibly expect me to give myself up after such lazy efforts on your part", he proclaimed. He wouldn't let himself be broken that easily, even with no possible escape. He did need to keep playing the demon's game, though, if he wanted to keep at least some bones intact. So he put on a show for the over-confident Prince of Hell by getting comfortable on the floor and opening his legs. There was shame, yes, but it was overpowered by a sense of carnal superiority. He knew he could make the demon lust after him, and that would be as good as winning a fight against him. It was a mental fight.<br/>
He touched himself over the trousers, eventually making his way under the fabric until reaching bare skin. He could feel Asmodeus glaring at him, which only made him feel hotter and hornier. He snapped open his shirt, revealing his muscled chest and excited nipples. Impatient, he spat on his right hand and pinched a nipple, sometimes pulled at it and made himself shiver. Humming with pleasure, he redirected his right hand to the nether area and continued teasing both his nipples with the other hand. Between "ooh"s and "mmm"s he picked up the pace, curving his back as he started rocking the hips back and forth. He would be coming pretty soon, right before the mean yellow eyes of a Prince of Hell. Asmodeus was pretty turned on already, and the show was working its magic, pushing him to the limit. He could not let Ketch come by himself, that would be insulting. So he uncrossed his legs, got up, strode towards him and shoved himself once again into Ketch's mouth, just for the lubrication. He then pushed the human against the table again, and ripped apart his pants and underwear, making the other expose his firm, round ass. Asmodeus held Ketch's cheeks apart and forced his entrance behind, tearing Ketch's ass till blood showed. He knew what pleasure could be drawn out of men, what could be done to bring them to their limits. Surely enough, Ketch soon was moaning loud and clear, pain and ecstasy filling the room. Asmodeus took both of Ketch's arms to push into him even deeper, and soon hit his G-spot inside. Arthur squirmed and tensed and groaned until his eyes didn't know where to look and his breathing was as messy as his appearance. Asmodeus' cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust, harder and harder, faster by the second. Ketch's insides were swallowing the whole of Asmodeus, completely wet with joy. The demon increased the strength of his hold, almost breaking Ketch's wrists, as he thrust himself with such force the slaps could be heard throughout the corridors, Ketch's voice breaking with joy: "ha ha ah ah hah ahn ahn ngh hm hahn hn hnn hnn mm mm mm hnga a a a a aaaaaahhh" and they both came, Asmodeus completely filling the hunter's ass, panting. But for Ketch it wasn't enough, and Asmodeus knew it. Ketch rubbed his ass against Asmodeus' dick, to which the demon smiled devilishly and said "If you want more, do it yerself".<br/>
Ketch pushed the demon to the floor and mounted him with all his might. Asmodeus never thought he would see a hunter put his dick inside them so cravingly, and it really was a sight. Having him at his service would prove delightful after all. </p><p>Ketch never gave much thought to his sexuality, he just did what he wanted when he wanted and that was it. It's not like he favored men over women, but maybe he does prefer this demon, the only one capable of doing him as rough as he could possibly imagine, taking him to the limits of his physical abilities and beyond. Finally, there was someone, well, something, that proved to be superior to him in all aspects, and Asmodeus knew what he really was, what he really wanted.</p><p>Arthur was also enjoying the view, he was above Asmodeus, and he took a moment to look into the demon's eyes, which burnt hotter than Hell ever could.  Asmodeus' hair was starting to get damp with sweat, the grey locks becoming darker, his scar throbbing in response to the excitement. Ketch licked his lips in a crooked smile as he contemplated the body below him, exuding such heat and fierceness it shook him to the core. Asmodeus' entire length inside, Ketch moved in circular movements as he put his hands on Asmodeus' abdomen for support.<br/>
As enjoyable as this position was, Asmodeus didn't quite feel in control like that, so just to make sure again, he made Ketch feel more of that excruciating pain, making the hunter's cock twitch. "Fuck!", Ketch contorted, curving his back, all limbs extremely tense. Asmodeus grabbed Arthur's neck and sat up to be face to face. He grinned, sending a shiver down Arthur's whole body, and pounded him with all of his natural and stolen power. Ketch felt wave after wave of pleasure, accentuated by the previous pain, and held onto Asmodeus' hair, pulling with every thrust. As they went faster and faster, their thirst did nothing but grow, so Asmodeus bit, Ketch scratched, and as the hunter tightened his ass around the demon's cock, they both came between drowned groans and grinding teeth. </p><p>Though equally sweaty after, a human's stamina was nothing compared to that of a Prince of Hell, so Asmodeus didn't need any recovery time. "Atta boy", he said, "any more impertinent behavior and I shall make you forget even your name". And he walked away, picking up his blood stained jacket before leaving. </p><p>Ketch knew Asmodeus would be his demise, and as much as he tolerated this last act of domination, he couldn't let humankind down. After all, he had been a member of the British Men of Letters and he still took pride in that. He leant against a column and thought of what to do next. He would free Gabriel and take the archangel with him to the Winchesters, having properly threatened to give him back to Asmodeus if he ever said a word. Gabriel agreed.<br/>
Asmodeus would later find his new toy and golden milk cow gone, with a sense of irritation, but also elation.<br/>
He loved to chase after his prey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>